


Armor

by evixtus



Series: Avengers Song Drabbles [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor, Armor by Landon Austin, F/M, Happy Ending, I should have my tag privilege revoked lmao, Kinda depressing, Only Tony would propose in the hospital lmao, Proposals, Tony actually opens up to reader, Tony cries shocking I know, Tony's mad at himself because Reader got hurt, Who gave me the ability to use as many tags as I want?, Why are all of my drabbles mostly depressing?, angst & fluff, idk what to say about the ending, mainly when she's really hurt and close to dying, tony stark x reader - Freeform, very wholesome ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evixtus/pseuds/evixtus
Summary: Tony's not very good at opening up. Once he sees (Y/N) get shot in battle, he drops everything.





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to show the soft side of Tony. Also part of me likes writing angsty stuff because I have issues. At least the ending is wholesome, and doesn't involve anybody dying lmao (unlike my Banner drabble *coughcough*)

 

 

> _❝ I'm not bulletproof when it comes to you  
>  _
> 
> _Don't know what to say when you make me the enemy  
>  _
> 
> _After the war is won, there's always a next one  
>  _
> 
> _I'm not bulletproof when it comes to you ❞_

 

 

Tony was living his worst nightmare when he saw a bullet puncture your abdomen. You staggered, unaware of the bullet until you pressed your hand to your side. Lifting your fingers once you saw the sticky substance on your fingerless gloves, your body crumpled with a groan.

"(Y/N)!" He cried, managing to off one of the enemies in his despair, before rushing towards you. Removing himself from his armor--which he had never done before in the middle of battle--he slid across the ground on his knees and was quick to pull you into his chest. "Oh shit." He immediately applied pressure, you whining in discomfort as you attempted to shove his hand off, curling your legs into yourself. "I know baby, hold on."

 

 

 

> _❝ Maybe I'll crash into you,_
> 
> _Maybe we'll open these wounds_
> 
> _We're only alive if we bruise,_
> 
> _So I lay down this armor ❞_

 

 

"FRIDAY, give me stats." He panted, brown eyes flickering around the scene. "Put the suit in defense mode." With one more glance up, he was relieved to see the rest of the team beginning to back towards him.

"Miss (L/N) has received a potential fatal bullet wound directly through her abdomen. I suspect two broken ribs. She also seems to sustain multiple contusions to her upper chest and left shoulder, as well as a cut on her right thigh." As he scanned you over, he was quick to notice the gash that had cut through your catsuit.

 

 

 

> _❝ I will surrender tonight_
> 
> _Before we both lose this fight_
> 
> _Take my defenses, all my defenses,_
> 
> _I lay down this armor ❞_

 

"T-Tony, I'm okay." You wheezed, rolling your head back onto his arm, eyes fluttering as his met yours. "What happened?"

"You've been shot, but you're going to be okay." He turned slightly to see Steve get knocked back, using his shield as defense. "We're almost done here, just hold on." He could hear the blood rush through his ears, his blood pressure elevating as his panic rose. "You don't get to die on me, okay? Not today, not ever." He pulled you closer to him, taking your free hand and pressing it down on the wound. "Hold that." Collecting you in his arms, he rose to his feet and began rushing to the quinjet, the team close behind him. Before he could ask FRIDAY to send his armor towards the quinjet, he already saw it flying above him.

 

 

>  
> 
> _❝ I'll do what it takes to make this right,_
> 
> _But we've gotta stop, before the regret_
> 
> _After the war is won, there's always a next one_
> 
> _I''ll do what it takes to make this right ❞_

 

Bruce was by your side as soon as Tony laid you on the table. Your hand reached up and took Tony's exposed forearm in a vice-like grip. "If I die," You choked out, but he was quick to cut you off.

"You're not going to die, I promise." He saw Bruce give him a look of worry, returning a hostile glare. "I swear to all things holy that if you let her die, I'll kill you myself." That sent a panic through the scientist and he started working quicker than anybody thought possible.

"I just wanted to say that I love you, Tony. I really, really do." His face paled as your body began to convulse.

 

 

 

> _❝ Maybe I'll crash into you_
> 
> _Maybe we'll open these wounds_
> 
> _We're only alive if we bruise,_
> 
> _So I lay down this armor ❞  
>  _

 

The monitor was steadily beeping, the only sound in the sickeningly sterile hospital room. He ran his digits through his greasy hair, rolling his shoulders as a weak attempt to keep himself awake. You still hadn't come off the anesthesia from surgery. Underneath the hospital gown, your stomach was wrapped in bandages as well as your right thigh; they had to stitch the wound closed. As he felt himself beginning to drift off, he was startled straight as you moaned.

"Tony?" You squinted your eyes, hoping to block out the obnoxious lights straining down from above you. You felt him squeeze your hand, and you rolled your head to the side to see him with a relieved expression. "What's got you all teary-eyed?" You tried to joke, cringing slightly as pain rippled through you. He reached up and ran a hand gently through your unkempt hair, kissing you softly, as if he was afraid you'd break from the touch. You returned the affection with as much vigor as you could manage in that moment, and fell back with a slight smirk. "You've never cried over me before."

His next words caught you off-guard.

"Marry me, (Y/N)."

 

 

> _❝ I lay down this armor, for you ❞_

**Author's Note:**

> Armor, Landon Austin


End file.
